Kitty love
by IIsAChibiCookie
Summary: Being a cat isn't that easy, especially when thunder sounds louder, baths feels like you're drowning... The thing is, Gokudera isn't alone, especially when a certain baseball idiot is around... 8059 R&R please!
1. The ugly truth

"For the LAST TIME! I'm fine! For goodness sake, stop following me like an open stalker!" Gokudera yelled as he ran towards the Jyuudaime's house, starting to feel extremely pissed off.

"There IS something wrong! Just stop running, I can't catch up~!" Gianini panted heavily as he ran with all his strength, his round body dragging him down.

"YOU'RE IRRITATING!" Gokudera yelled back as he dashed all the way to Jyuudaime's house, which, thank goodness for Gokudera, was just around the corner. Hopefully he could take refuge there and ask his hero to chase that creepy Gianini away.

"You… you don't… UNDERSTAND!" Gianini called out between heavy breaths as he felt his legs turning numb from the long and persist chase. He made a mistake, a TERRIBLE mistake, and he has the FAINTEST idea how to undo it. He will have to come up with the solutions later, right now he has to try his best and explain this complex situation, and hopes that Gokudera has the heart and acceptance to NOT blow him up. (Which he probably will after being forced to run away from a long chase)

"JYUUDAIME! Let me in, JYUUDAIME!" I knocked the door in a frantic. That Gianini creep is just seconds before closing in.

Tsuna, meanwhile, was bumped out from another dame dame day. He then heard persistent scratching against the outside of his door. What was that? Tsuna dragged his feet to the main door and opened it. Seeing Jyuudaime opening the door felt like an angel open the gates of safe heaven to Gokudera, with a sigh of relief and happiness, Gokudera strolled in after a quick word of apology of intrusion.

"!" Tsuna kept staring at him in TOTAL disbelief as Gokudera laughed his way into his living room. Gianini can't get him now. Just when that thought left him, there came a long series of ringing of the doorbell. "Jyuudaime, please let me in! I need to talk to Gokudera about something!" Gianini pleaded outside with a tone of anxiety.

"Eh? Gokudera? But…" Tsuna looked back at the living room. That DEFINITELY wasn't Gokudera. He opened the door. "Gianini, I think you got the wrong house. Are you looking for him?"

Gianini panted as he started blabbering quickly. "Gokudera is in here. I need to speak to him." Tsuna gave the Vongola Technician a quizzical look, "What are you saying? Gokudera isn't…" "Excuse me, Jyuudaime." And with that, Gianini squeezed his fat body pass Tsuna and dashed in. "Where is he…" he looked left and right. Tsuna laughed nervously. Gianini didn't mean it right, if it means that Gokudera is REALLY in here, then… he REALLY didn't mean it, right?  
>Tsuna ran over and patted at Gianini's shoulder. Pointing at Gokudera in the living room, he asked in a shaky voice, "Is THAT him?" Gianini sighed in defeat and shame. "Yes, that's him."<p>

"But he is…!" Tsuna replied, stuttering in utter disbelief. "This CAN'T BE!"

Gokudera was still grinning at himself at his wise choice of coming over to take temporary shelter when he saw Tsuna conversing with Gianini in what seemed like a debate. Why was the Jyuudaime looking so worried? Did something happen?

"Is everything alright, Jyuudaime?" He came rushing over. Tsuna and Gianini stared at him in total silence. Tsuna turned back to Gianini. "What HAPPENED?" Gianini scratched the back of his head nervously. "There was a technical error in one of my new machinery." He began.

Tsuna rolled his eyes. There was ALWAYS a technical error in his machinery, Tsuna thought, sighing in his mind. "Then it went zipping across the streets of Namimori, then he found the target, the unlucky Gokudera-sama, then… he turned him into this."

Tsuna stared back at Gokudera, who was staring back at him, clearly unaware of the misfortune that befallen upon him. "Gokudera?" Tsuna began. He saw Gokudera's ears perk up as he replied out loud, "Yes, Jyuudaime?" "I think you might want to look at yourself in the mirror…"

? Confused, Gokudera obliged to follow his given instructions by his boss and entered the washroom. Only to find himself staring face to face in the bathroom mirror with…

A silver cat.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Gokudera cried out in horror as he placed his palms on the mirror to check on himself up closer to the mirror. An illusion! That's GOT to be it, a good old joke! He laughed to himself nervously as he found the cat's pair of paws coming in contact from the other side as well. He titled his head, it tilted its as well.

Not good.

Gokudera stared at himself. There was something he couldn't comprehend. He was STILL in his human form, wearing his long sleeve T-shirt and his usual jeans. He didn't see any furry silver paws as he stared in a state of confusion at his own hands. He felt his skin, there weren't all soft and furry like it did in the mirror. Then he proceeded to feel his head.

Then he touched it. Two pairs of furry, thin pointy ears stuck right out of his head. He turned his top to stare at his butt. Then he discovered, to his greatest terror, that he had grown a silver cat tail that would move at his command.

"…" he was stunned to silence for awhile. Slowing lifting his head, he saw Tsuna and Gianini standing infront of the bathroom door, anticipating while dreading the silver-haired bomber for a reaction.

And then they got an answer.

A mad kitty shouting vulgarities as he raved and ranted his harmless paws flying all over. Tsuna panicked as he shot out to catch the berserk kitty and covered its mouth, fearing that his mother may come out to investigate. Gianini stood frozen to the spot.

After Tsuna did his best trying to calm him down, and Gokudera spent the rest of the hours on the corner of the sofa, biting his tail, with an INCREDIBLE amount of negative aura enveloping his surroundings. Tsuna could swear that he saw the potted plant that stood beside the sofa wilting.

Gokudera was sulking. And he couldn't accept the fact that for himself, he was a teen with a set of neko ears and tail. And to everyone else, he was nothing but a breathless, adorable and harmless little silver cat.

Gokudera swore that once he reverts back to human form, he will personally dig Gianini's own grave.

Just when Tsuna and Gianini was slowly victims of the negative aura that was starting to conquer the entire residence, the door bell rang once. Thanking who ever that rang it, Tsuna dashed for the door and came to meet his cheerful-as-always classmate and rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Yo, Tsuna! I got bored, so I came over once I found that Gokudera wasn't at home," Yamamoto raised his hand in a sign of greeting. Tsuna sighed one that was of perfect description of joy. "Yamamoto, you can't come at any better time than now. We need your help to sort out this complex situation, and to clear this aura as well."

Yamamoto didn't get it at first, but he accepted it and smiled at his friend. Entering the living room, Yamamoto didn't notice anything else significant but an extremely grumpy looking but yet adorably cute cat tucked up at the corner of the couch, biting its tail as if it want the tail to yell in pain and just drop off.

"Eh? What's wrong Gokudera?" Yamamoto calmly came strolling over. Tsuna and Gianini were both equally surprised! No one told Yamamoto that that fuzzy little kitty was actually Gokudera, so how did he know? Surely just being silver and have a pair of green eyes wasn't enough to discern a sudden transformation. Curious, the duo asked Yamamoto, who laughed at their question. "Who else can create such a negative tension in the atmosphere than a sulking Gokudera? ^^" The duo heard his answer and laughed, thinking why they didn't think of it in the first place. The silver cat, on the other hand, was not quite amused by the answer.

"Watch who are you mocking, Yakyuu BAKA!" Gokudera shouted out, biting Yamamoto's arm with its razor-sharp teeth in a sudden ambush. For a well trained Yamamoto, his arm could withstand that bite that felt like it was just chopsticks nipping at his skin. "Ma, ma, Gokudera." He said, lifting the clearly annoyed kitten onto his lap. Gokudera couldn't help but to feel extremely embarrassed and uncomfortable as he sat on Yamamoto's lap in his human form. "Yakyuu baka! What do you think you're doing!" Gokudera scratched the baseball player's wrist as he tried to escape from his grasp. If he was a human, he would probably have done it. But as a small kitten he simply can't pry one finger open.

Yamamoto smiled at the adorable cat in his grasp. Gokudera looked just as cute as his original form, he really didn't mind Gokudera turning into a cat, further making him look adorable and huggable at the same time. He still had the eyes that the raven-haired teen loved, the ones that seemed to be filled with determination and reflected all shades of the most beautiful green. His beautiful silver hair was now thick and smooth fur, one that still had the scent of gunpowder and metal lingering in its softness.

Simple putting the entire situation for Yamamoto, he was cuddling the cutest thing and person in the world, and the one that he loved for so long deeply since the first day they met.

Gokudera blushed as he came face to face with a smiling Yamamoto up close. It made him feel good and pleasuring. Surprised at how he loved it, Gokudera bit his nose in a sudden assault. " Don't you joke with me." He growled. Yamamoto's passionate brown eyes met his pair filled with surprise. He loved it, it was too adorable, and he had to say just a sentence of a whole story of his love to him. It was just for a start of a rather tedious and hard confession.

"Don't worry, Gokudera, I don't know how long you will stay like this. I may not have what it takes to fix your problems, but I can promise you that you won't have to face it alone, because I'll always be there for you, so it's all going to be okay, don't worry! ^^." Yamamoto carried the cat close to him and whispered into his pointy ears. In Gokudera's point of view in his human form with neko features, Gokudera went red as he was sitting on Yamamoto's lap facing him, and also so closely against him. Yamamoto was still holding him by the armpits as he rested his chin onto his head. Looking down away from Yamamoto's affectionate gaze, he tried to hide his blushing face.

Idiot, what do you think you're doing?

Gokudera felt that he was lifted again. Glancing back up, he found Yamamoto smiling softly at him with loving eyes. Gokudera felt like looking at himself again, does his cat form really look THAT cute for a baseball idiot to fall madly in love for him? Throwing the last thought to the back of his head, he felt a hand touching his nose. His body jumped half a centimetre when he felt that. The finger proceeded to stroke all the way from the top of his nose bridge and down to the bottom, repeating the process slowly, with affection and love at every touch.

"I…idiot…" Gokudera felt his eyes grew heavy as he slowly shut them. The last thing the now snoozing kitty was a warm smile from Yamamoto as it escorted him into his own sweet dreams.

Tsuna and Gianini watched in silence as Yamamoto managed to calm to feisty feline to sleep. Feeling rather impressed, Tsuna took a step forward and sat down beside Yamamoto. Gokudera was fast sleep in Yamamoto's grasp, his head tilted far backwards, his mouth curved up in a 3, slightly opened as well.

Yamamoto fell in love it. He looked up at Tsuna and smiled. "Hey Tsuna, maybe I should…"

After listening to the plan, Tsuna nodded. "But is it really okay? Do you think you and Gokudera will get along?" Yamamoto stared down at Gokudera's sleeping face for an answer. Then he knew everything will be alright, and that sooner or later, Gokudera will fall for him as well. Time was all it took. "Don't worry Tsuna, I'm sure everything will work out between us." Yamamoto had his definite answer.

Yamamoto heard that idea and smiled in thanks to Tsuna. He couldn't not feel happier at that idea, and how it's a once in a life time opportunity that must not slip through his fingers. Looking back at the sleeping Gokudera, he cuddled Gokudera closer, made a promise to Sawada and left, whistling his happiness to the world, with Gokudera fast asleep in his tender and gentle embrace, purring softly in simple bliss as it basked into Yamamoto's warmth.


	2. Day 1

Gokudera winced as he slowly came around from his dreams. Blinking his eyes to adjust to the light, he woke up to find himself on a rather comfy sofa. Tentatively, Gokudera reached for his head, and prayed to all the Gods he knew for them to disappear, and conclude that EVERYTHING was just some odd dream.

Sadly, they were still intact, his big pair of silver neko ears. He sighed in self pity when he swayed his tail from left to right infront of his face. After being fully awake, Gokudera glanced around. The whole house seemed larger, but it was clear that this was Yamamoto's room, since he came over a couple of times reluctantly to tutor his dense companion on the work he missed out due to baseball practice.

But why on earth was he in Yamamoto's room? Was this a sequel to another dream? Surely not, he was fully awake and aware of his surroundings. He jumped off the sofa and came downstairs to the Takesushi sushi bar to look for Takeshi.

Customers were staring at him in disgust. No big surprise, since everyone was trying to fan him away when a silver cat comes too close for comfort while they were eating. Only one or two of them were kind enough to offer Gokudera sashimi, which tasted great, since his last meal was two days ago as he spent all his money on cigarettes. Oh right, he realized that he probably won't be touching them for awhile…

"Hayato!"

Hearing his own first name, Gokudera perked up and turn around, only to find Yamamoto running over, claded in a white apron. He seemed quite happy that he is finally awake as he ran quickly over from behind the sushi counter and hugged Hayato, kissing him on my head. Gokudera winced in discomfort when he felt a kiss being planted in his hair, since he wasn't used to such affection. Gokudera was about to shout at him when I realize that customers will start to glance skeptically at my direction. So he meowed in annoyance as the tall baseball player's strong arms locked across his chest in a hug from behind.

"My, my, Takeshi, is that your new pet? He looks really adorable!" A kind old lady that offered sashimi smiled meekly at him. He replied with a big grin. "Yeah, I adopted him just yesterday! His name is Hayato. It's a pretty nice name, don't you think? ^^" Gokudera couldn't help but to think that the last sentence was deliberately mentioned to catch his attention, but what the heck? Adopted! That baseball idiot is going to get it from me once he's out of this fluffy self of his.

The lady nodded as she went back to eating. Gokudera had enough. He effortless squirmed out of Yamamoto's hug and landed gracefully to the floor. He then dashed up to his room, where he could speak out to Yamamoto openly. "Ne, wait up, Hayato!" Yamamoto called out as he ran up to the second floor behind Gokudera. Soon they were in the room, and the door was locked.

"You BASTARD!" Gokudera started. Yamamoto laughed helplessly, scratching the back of his neck. "Ma, ma, Gokudera!" He then sat down right infront of Gokudera, who was staring menacingly with his green eyes, like he wanted to devour the mouse right infront of him. "Tsuna said I could keep you under my care for the time being as he and Gianini rack their brains to find a solution out of your... erm, misfortune."

Gokudera cleaned the back of his ears with a paw. He then looked straight in the eyes of Yamamoto and hissed. "Like I would buy that." Yamamoto smiled when misunderstood. "I promised Tsuna that I will take care of you." Then he looked at Gokudera and placed a hand on his head, stroking in down his backbone. Gokudera blushed as Yamamoto ran a hand down his body. "I promise that I'll take good care of you." He reassured his new silver-furred pet one more time.

"Well I DON'T want you to take care of me, so get lost." Gokudera retorted. "You're at my house," Yamamoto reminded jokingly, only to receive a killer kitty stare that looked really adorable despites its intended display of annoyance. Yamamoto picked the kitten up and placed him on his lap . Cupping Gokudera's face, he lifted it to get a better look at it. "I'm sorry if you don't like how this is all working out, but just promise me that you won't run away, okay?"

Idiot, of course I won't. I never wanted to leave you alone.

"Just make sure that that Gianini freak thinks up something, FAST." Gokudera turned his head away to stroll off and find a place to be alone. Yamamoto just shook his head helplessly. He hasn't changed that cold attitude of his.

But that's how he liked it. That was how HIS Gokudera will always be. Yamamoto closed his eyes and laughed to himself. Gokudera is by far the most interesting feline he ever met.

Later that night, Yamamoto and his oyaji finished running the business of their family store, and their last few satisfied customers just rolled out of their humble little store. "Yo, Takeshi, today we made quite a profit!" his father laughed heartily at his junior. Yamamoto smiled back in return. "We also have some ingredients left! Well then…" he proceeded to prepare a small platter of sashimi, mainly made of tuna and salmon. "Here you go; this should be enough for that neko you brought back. You said it was found stranded in a lonely street? Poor thing, he MUST be STARVING!" Tsuyoshi waved his knife to emphasise certain words. Yamamoto nodded slightly to himself "Ah."

Later, he took off his apron and hung it out in the kitchen, then proceeding to his bedroom to check on his crush of a kitten. Turning the lights on, Yamamoto laughed quietly to himself to notice that Gokudera was busy grooming himself. He jerked up when he saw Yamamoto at the door and the lights were suddenly turned on.

"Ya… YAMAMOTO! This… THIS REALLY ISN'T! Ya…YAKYUU BAKA!" The little silver cat shouted. Yamamoto came over to set the platter infront of Gokudera, noggying his hair and sending his ears tilting all over playfully. "Don't worry Gokudera, it's only natural for a cat to do that, just relax, I would never laugh at you." He smiled serenely as he watched Gokudera flick up the sashimi with his paws to bite them. Thank goodness Gokudera had his head down, so Yamamoto couldn't see a blush slowly painting his cheeks. After all that he had said to Yamamoto and calling him names, it was true that Yamamoto never taken revenge for anything, not even once. Gokudera instantly felt guilty. Just when Gokudera was about to eat the last piece of tuna, Yamamoto purposely snatched it and sent it dangling in the air. "If you want it, come get it~!" He taunted playfully, wagging the piece of fish in the air. Gokudera frowned in irritation.

"Yamamoto you annoying bastard! Give that back!"

"Not gonna~!"

Gokudera hissed as he pounced up and down like a cat trying to catch a butterfly hovering near the ground. Yamamoto laughed heartily as Gokudera was struggling to bite down to the dangling piece of fish. After lots of tries, he succeeded to grab the meat by his mouth. "Hah! Got it you baseball idi…"

He stopped, his face growing red. In his own point of view, Gokudera was grabbing the piece of fish with his mouth and Yamamoto was holding it close to his own face, smiling at Gokudera like he enjoyed his prize for losing, like they were so close enough to be kissing. He immediately withdrew and yanked the fish off with his hands, popping it into his mouth, hoping the flavour would distract him from his embarrassing thoughts.

"Enjoy your dinner!" Yamamoto grinned a 1000 Watt smile at him, thinking how much he wanted to kiss him and tell him how much he loved him. Gokudera continued eating, without looking at him in the eyes. "Whatever."

He heard Yamamoto stand up and shuffle his way to somewhere outside. While he was busying gorging himself to the raw delicacy, he was too engrossed to hear loud pouring of water coming from the other side of the hallway. It was then 10 minutes later when Yamamoto came back to the room, dressed in his bedtime attire, a loose t-shirt and shorts.

"Bath time, Hayato!" He declared, grinning at the absolutely flustered silver cat. Gokudera's jaw dropped. "WHAT THE HELL! NO WAY, YOU PERVERTED IDIOT BASTARD!" he shouted out madly, feeling hot in the face. "Aw… come one, Gokudera, it's not THAT bad~! I even made effort to prepare you perfect lukewarm bathwater! I'm willing to bath in ice later~!" Yamamoto whined in plea.

"NO. WAY. IN. HELL!" Gokudera yelled back, darting pass Yamamoto and out of his room. Yamamoto grinned to himself as he chased after his pet, enjoying their moment together. "Oi! Come back Gokudera! I thought cats love being cleaned!"

"But they don't enjoy BEING CLEANED, YOU IDIOT!" Gokudera shouted back as he raced all the way downstairs, but Gokudera's kitty paws can't get him into any speed faster than the well trained baseball player. It was just a matter of time before he was caught.

And in the end, Gokudera was found twisting his body around like a berserk kitten, trying to free himself from Yamamoto's strong arms hugging him in, screeching. Tsuyoshi came out from the kitchen to check on his boy. "What's wrong, Takeshi? Be gentler to your pet!" He reminded. Yamamoto smiled back in reply, not really knowing what to say. After all, it wasn't really his fault, he just wanted to clean Gokudera personally! Someone's just not co-operating.

After biding his father goodnight, Yamamoto went back up to the second story with a now too exhausted Gokudera who can't fight back. He just lost to the idiot, and he really wish he didn't. They entered the bathroom and Yamamoto closed the shower door. The small tub that seemed to be used to wash clothes was still warm, to Yamamoto's relief. He wanted Gokudera to enjoy a good bath today. But the persistent little kitten refused to give in just yet.

"Don't you even think about it!" Gokudera swiftly jumped up and got himself positioned on the tallest rack of the bathroom, sticking his tongue out at Yamamoto. "Ngh~! Come get me now, baseball idiot!" Gokudera taunted mischievously.

Yamamoto sighed as he tried his best to reach out. Who installed this shelf in the first place! But being just as persistent as the stubborn silver-haired neko, Yamamoto used the last solution he could think of. Just when Gokudera wasn't paying any attention to his friend…

"Hayato~!"

"Huh?" Gokudera looked up, and only to feel warm water crashing into him like a pouring waterfall. Yamamoto laughed as the water from the showerhead he was holding rained a gush of water at his cat. "NNNYYYYAAAAAAOOOOOOO!" Gokudera cried out as he struggled against the water soaking into his fur. For a frail little cat like him, Gokudera was no match against the water, and was really frightened, like a kitten feeling what water was for the first time.

"Hahaha! Gotcha!" Yamamoto managed to distract Gokudera as he found a nearby stool to pluck him off. Gokudera let out a cry of horror as Yamamoto gently lifted him off and set him down in the basin. "What do you THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Gokudera demanded, his entire body shaking from the cold. Yamamoto was least aware of that, too happy to win their little game. Yamamoto held the fighting kitten as he tried to squeeze out his liquid soap that he used when he takes a shower. Soon, Gokudera was fighting back mountains and mountains of honey-dew smelling soap bubbles, sending soapy water flying all over the bathroom floor. "YOU FAT-ASS IDIOT! STOP TOUCHING ME ALL OVER! ESPECIALLY THERE!"

Yamamoto kept whistling as he scrubbed the kitten's fur all over, making sure that no part of the little cat was unwashed. "Ma, ma, Gokudera, calm down so I can wash you properly, cats should be kept clean you know." He tried his best to explain as he reached out for the shower head and gave Hayato a final rinse, thus ending the vicious battle.

Gokudera lied in the middle of the tub, beat, and furious. Yamamoto squatted by the tub, smiling to himself as he slowly lifted the dead-beat kitten out before he drowns in the water. "There! We're done~!" Yamamoto declared triumphantly, thinking how much he has accomplished today.

Gokudera stood up and hissed at Yamamoto with all of the collected hatred throughout his terrible experience with Yamamoto in the bathroom. "Haha, Gokudera you smell just like me now!"

"YOU PERVERT!" Gokudera shouted at him, his fur dripping wet.

"… Gokudera?"

"I don't want to see you EVER AGAIN!" And with that Gokudera scratched the door with all his might till it folded open in a gap that was enough to let him through, leaving Yamamoto alone in the bathroom to his own reflection.

There was death-like silence floating in the atmosphere of the second floor as Gokudera went to the veranda for some alone-time, his fur still dripping wet, and the wind was really starting to make him feel sick. But the grumpy cat REFUSED to go back in, staying outside and crying from all the discomfort earlier on. Gokudera may be a cat, but that doesn't mean that that idiot can just throw him in the bathroom and wash him up without his consent, the water… the water back then made him feel as if he's drowning in a sea with bubbles looming over, signify his doom. It was really scary for a little kitten like Gokudera.

Yamamoto appeared at the entrance of his veranda. "Hey."

"…" The cat gave him a cold shoulder, his back facing him. Even when Yamamoto is not drenched, he still felt cold as the autumn gust of wind greeted their veranda. "Gokudera, please come in, you may catch a cold!"

The cat didn't reply. Gokudera was simply crying to himself as he folded his legs in and hugged himself, shivering like a leaf in the storm.

Yamamoto felt terrible and a sudden urge to kill himself sent him into a pit of guilt. With only one choice left, Yamamoto pushed the veranda door further open and stepped out. Gently from the back, he wrapped a towel around Gokudera which he held in his hands and carefully toweled him down, in case Gokudera felt like running away again. "I'm sorry." Was all he said to the little kitten curled up in the middle of his towel in his arms. Gokudera was looking away, clearly disappointed with Yamamoto.

Yamamoto felt like he was the most stupid person in the world, realizing the terrible mistake he made. Ridden with guilt, Yamamoto's face contort as he suppressed tears from falling onto the kitten, further wetting him. But he was too angry with himself to control his emotions. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as the droplets hit the cat in his grasps with small tinkles.

Gokudera's eyes snapped right open in shock. Is Yamamoto crying? He looked up in worry as Yamamoto was smiling at him, eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry."

"…idiot." Gokudera grumbled as he stood up on his hinds and nestled his head into the left shoulder, letting himself purr when his throat was against his shoulder. "Please stop crying, okay?" Yamamoto hugged him tightly to bring himself closer to Gokudera. "I would if you forgive me, and that we get out of the cold this instant before you start sneezing."

"... Fine, I forgive you. Just make sure that's the last time I'm taking a bath at your house okay?" Gokudera replied sternly. Yamamoto smiled and leaned his head towards the kitten, giving him a little more warmth, but he didn't say anything. He really enjoyed a good bath for his cat, but he can promise that he won't force him in.

And with that, the two stepped into the house. Yamamoto dried the cat off further with a hair dryer in his bedroom, smiling as his cat sat on his chair, still as a stick. "Haha… Hayato are you feeling better? ^^" Yamamoto asked gently, running his fingers down his cat's back to dry him off thoroughly. Gokudera didn't reply. He didn't want him to know how much he enjoyed it as much as a cat sleeping under the warmth of the sun. If Yamamoto stood closer and listened attentively, he would pick up the sound of a cat purring blissfully as the warm wind blowing against his fur. After that, Gokudera was gently combed by Yamamoto till he was neatly groomed.

"There you are all done now! ^^" Yamamoto smiled sweetly at Gokudera, thinking that he looked far too adorable to be described. Gokudera however, was still as cold. "Good. Now goodnight," and with that the cat abruptly jumped off the chair and headed outside.

"Gokudera where are you going?" Yamamoto called out from behind, confused.

Gokudera turned his head backwards a little as he said, " Going to the couch to sleep, what else, you idiot?"

"… you can always stay here~! There's plenty of room over here." Yamamoto pleaded, patting the bed.

"GO DIE! After the bathing situation I'll never entrust myself to you again!" Gokudera snapped rudely back, completely sending the raven-haired teen speechless. "But Gokudera I thought you have forgiven me?" He called out, really upset to lost the trust of someone he really cared for.

"…" Gokudera turned back and ran out to the living room, where he could have the sofa all to himself. He really didn't want to answer the Yamamoto's last question. The real reason for forgiving Takeshi was just to stop the tears from flowing out of Yamamoto's eyes, but he simply can't put pass that situation.

Well, not just yet.

Gokudera patted the sofa for a comfy spot, his cat form circling around it, pressing it down with his paws. After confirming, Gokudera snuggled into a ball as he slept, trying to keep himself warm in the darkness outside the living room. Yamamoto stared at the dark corridors outside and felt that he was the worst. Yamamoto opened one of his favourite magazines to throw himself into it, trying not to remember about the grumpy little kitten sleeping outside in the freezing living room alone, just TRYING. He can't stop himself from wetting the pages with his tears.

"Gokudera, I'm really sorry," Yamamoto said as he cried himself to sleep. Just to share Gokudera's pain outside, he didn't use a blanket.

Hours passed as the Yamamoto residence fell asleep. Well, except for the cat, who was busy weeping silently to himself. He couldn't take his mind of Yamamoto. It was true that all Yamamoto wanted to do was to give him a friendly shower to clean him up, but being as naïve, he didn't realize how Gokudera was feeling, only until Gokudera shouted at him in anger. Gokudera felt just as horrible as Yamamoto was, feeling that he shouldn't have shouted at him and brush him off rudely, after all it wasn't his fault for not knowing how Gokudera truly felt.

Gokudera meowed in sadness out loud, a long sad but sweet painful sounding whine that filled the living room. He jumped off the sofa and ran towards the bedroom, only to find it shut closed.

"Yamamoto, let me in, please. Yamamoto!" Gokudera whined softly as his kitty self scratched the door persistently, meowing out in a series of long sad whines.

Yamamoto woke up from a terrible nightmare as he heard scratching coming from the door. Realising who it was, he practically flew to his bedroom door and opened it immediately. In dashed a little silver cat as he snuggled close to his feet. Laughing softly, Yamamoto picked it up and caressed him with love. Gokudera trembled in his arms. "Yamamoto, it's dark and scary outside…"

"… don't be afraid, you're with me now. About just now, I'm really sorry I didn't notice it before." Yamamoto hugged him close as he kissed the feline's neck. Gokudera blushed, thanking that the room was dark enough to hide it.

"Yamamoto, may I sleep with you tonight?" Gokudera swallowed his pride and asked softly in his embrace. Yamamoto smiled down at him as his eyes met a pair of green ones shining in the dark. "Of course, it must be really cold outside, isn't it?" Gokudera wanted to tell him he was wrong, as all the silver kitten wanted was to be with Yamamoto, to keep himself company while he sleeps. To Gokudera, it sounds childish and immature, but it's quite scary when he's all alone outside just now in the dark with no one around, just like a frightened and lonely kitten. He knew how much Yamamoto cared for him, and he was cursing himself for being so ignorant and rude to him all these while.

"Gokudera…?" Yamamoto was appalled to see the little kitten crying in his arms. His face saddened as he watched Hayato sob in his arms. "Don't worry, we'll find a way, but for now, I'll promise I'll take good care of you." He smiled down at the cat as he approached his own bed. Setting the cat down, he climbed in from the other side and face the wall while Gokudera face the other way. All of a sudden Gokudera felt really uncomfortable from the heavy tension building between them. He laid there with his hands kept close, facing the opposite direction from Yamamoto, feeling cold.

Suddenly, something touched him whole. At first Gokudera was taken aback, thinking Yamamoto was being a pervert again, but he realized it was just a blanket covering him up. Gokudera was embraced with its wooly warmth as he blushed, his head cowering into his shoulders. Yamamoto smiled as he sat up to watch over his Hayato as he fell asleep in his blanket. Planting a kiss on its cheek, Yamamoto fell over and slept with the blanket wrapped kitty in his arms. Without a blanket, Yamamoto felt rather cold wearing just a shorts and a loose shirt. However, its fine with him, because he only cared for Gokudera's well-being, and that he is able to enjoy a good night sleep.

Soon the two fell asleep close to each other, the moonlight and the stairs casting their soft white light upon their sleeping faces, like they were destined to love each other with no end.


	3. Day 2

It was a weekend. Gokudera woke up from the best sleep he ever had. Stretching his body, he shuffled his way out of the blanket…

Only to find Yamamoto missing.

Feeling the sense of loneliness overtaking his emotions, Gokudera rolled over to where Yamamoto was suppose to be sleeping last night, right next beside him. The area smelt of him, and felt really warm and comforting. However, that doesn't explain why Yamamoto would leave him like that without telling him.

Gokudera flinched as he got off the bed, running downstairs for breakfast, hoping it was Yamamoto's turn to prepare him a meal.

To his surprise, Yamamoto wasn't there to rush out from his dedicated work just to hug him and kiss him. In fact, Takeshi wasn't there at all, just his father working alone behind the counter, tending to some early customers of the day. Meowing sadly, Gokudera came over to his father and sat down beside him, trying to piece everything together. Where would Yamamoto go at a time like this?

"Oh, good morning Hayato!" Tsuyoshi looked down at the cat and grinned. Gokudera had a sudden urge to just lift his head and shower him with a lot of questions regarding Yamamoto, but decided that it was best to stay quiet and meow for all he knew. Tsuyoshi stopped work as he squatted down and pat Gokudera on the head. Gokudera purred in comfort after being so lonely just now.

"Yamamoto had some things to tend to, so he's out for the moment. He really cares a lot for you, you know?" Gokudera meowed back in questioning. Tsuyoshi continued, staring at the door where Yamamoto left today. "That son of mine caught a cold last night, because he gave you his blanket and left himself exposed to the chilly wind yesterday." Gokudera fell speechless, not feeling like replying anymore. "When I asked him why on earth he would do so much for just a cat, he just laughed and said that Hayato is something really special to him, and he's willing to give it all out just to make sure you are happy. For all I know, he really cares about you."

Gokudera starred wide-eyed at Yamamoto's father. "Yamamoto… you idiot," Gokudera thought, finding himself rather selfish that he didn't notice it and continued to keep the blanket last night. "Now then, you must be hungry! Here…" Tsuyoshi stood up and handed the little silver cat a piece of fish. "It's our best so far, since Takeshi loves you so much, then as a Father I'll respect his thoughts and do the same thing as well!"

Gokudera hesitantly took the fish and ran off back to their room. He didn't touch the fish. Too full from his sadness, Gokudera went back to bed and fell asleep at the same spot that Yamamoto slept on his bed, whining to himself…

Hours seemed to have passed.

"Dad! I'm home!" Yamamoto came in panting. His father directed his attention at his son. "Yo, Takeshi! You're sick, so don't push yourself. And what's with all the bags?" He laughed at his son who was struggling to carry 3 bags at once. Yamamoto was too excited to reply, dashing up to his room. Tsuyoshi stared at him with the 'that's-my-boy' look on his face.

"GOKUDERA, I'M HOME!" Yamamoto burst into his room. He felt fatigued from his fever and all the running, but a smile was adorning his face , as bright as sunbeams, just brighter, and the entire room seemed to come alive with his laughter as its source.

Gokudera slowly lifted his face from his nap. "Yamamoto!" He called out in relief, jumping off and dashing towards him like he hasn't seen him for 3 years, hugging him tightly from the front, burying his face into his chest. "YOU IDIOT! DON'T DO THIS TO YOURSELF FOR ME EVER AGAIN!" He cried out in pain.

"Gokudera?" Yamamoto lifted his bags as his adorable kitten cried, jumping up to hug him real tight around the neck. He slowly placed his bags down at a side and hugged his cat in comfort. "Gokudera, did you miss me? I'm sorry I left without a word."

"Idiot. You're a big idiot!" Gokudera snuggled in closer. Yamamoto laughed to himself. "Yeah, I am a big idiot, I'm sorry for leaving you alone." Gokudera calmed down when he heard it. "Yamamoto let me go."

Yamamoto responded by hugging him tighter. "I won't. I won't let you go." The cat meowed softly and was slightly audible against his ears. Yamamoto sighed as he placed the cat down onto the bed and squatted infront of him, apologizing once again.

"Why?" Gokudera started.

"Why did you leave yourself in the cold while you tucked me up in your own blanket? Why?" Gokudera asked, feeling extremely hurt that Yamamoto ended up falling sick. Yamamoto laughed, patting his head. "Don't worry! It's nothing much, a little fever won't kill me. After all…" He stared at the calendar hanging opposite his room. "It will happen tomorrow."

"What will?" Gokudera asked, still hating himself.

Yamamoto turned back and smiled excitedly. "The Namimori baseball tournament, I'm playing in it with the rest of my club members. The juniors did a lot last year, so Namimori got quite a reputation. We'll definitely keep that tomorrow. Just watch," Yamamoto looked up at the ceiling. "We're gonna win. Yah~ I'm so excited that I can't sit still!"

"…Yamamoto?"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck." Gokudera said that with an embarrassed expression, turning away to avoid eye contact. Yamamoto was a little surprised at first, but his shoulders slack as he smiled warmly. Approaching the silver cat, he patted Gokudera lightly on the forehead. "Thanks."

… Silence filled the room as the two stared at each other smiling in companionable silence.

"Oh right, I woke up extra early this morning to get these for you!" Yamamoto grinned as he rushed over to his bags. Gokudera sat there on the bed and watched as he unloaded lots of things. He took out a brush and some other things that Gokudera may need if he was a cat. Gokudera winced when he saw kitty litter and special cat shampoo. He would do ANYTHING to make those two items useless. He also bought himself a book. "How to take good care of your cat," Yamamoto read the title out loud, then looking at the rather dissatisfied Gokudera, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, tail thumping in annoyance.

"And here…" Yamamoto smiled to himself proudly as he pulled out a collar. Gokudera stared at it. The hoop was red, his colour, and a decorative ribbon and a bell of the colour blue, Yamamoto's colour. "I knew this was the one when I first saw it! How do you find it, Gokudera?"

Gokudera stared at the double coloured collar. Hell is there anyway he's going to have anything with a ribbon be put around his neck, but he didn't want to hurt Yamamoto's feelings after he personally brought it for him despite having a fever.

" I guess it's okay… not that I want…"

"GREAT! So put this on! ^^" Yamamoto didn't care what Gokudera said at the back of his sentence after he heard Gokudera said that he's okay with it. Gokudera sputtered at the sudden reaction from his raven-haired friend. "But it's!..."

"Come on~! I'll be gentle…" Yamamoto laughed as he chased Gokudera around the room, trying to catch him to fit it on. Gokudera ran for his life, but he wasn't upset like the chase from the bathing situation. He was in fact, really happy that Yamamoto's fever didn't change his demeanor despite having a fever. He really hopes that Yamamoto has every single reason to smile everyday. He laughed back as he ran ahead, Yamamoto laughing as he chased behind. "You can't even catch a helpless little cat like me, you're useless, baseball idiot!" Gokudera laughed back jokingly at a certain point.

"!" Yamamoto's eyes widened in surprise as he immediately slowed down, losing his mood to play tag anymore. Gokudera turned back in horror. What happened Yamamoto? Did he said something wrong!"

"Ya…yamamoto?" Gokudera ran over and stared at him, only to be hugged again. Why was Yamamoto so emotional all of a sudden? Gokudera really hated himself when he makes Yamamoto upset.

"Gokudera, you're wrong." He then scooped the cat up and cuddled it. "You're not helpless. You got me, I'll go to the ends of earth even if it means just to help you, I promise." Gokudera sighed hopelessly, seriously? That was why he was so upset? Gokudera got himself so worked up over nothing. "Yamamoto, I was just joking~! Don't sweat over the small stuff…"

"Oh and one more thing," he let go of Gokudera, lifting him high up into the air as he smiled at how cute Gokudera looked staring doubtfully back with his beautiful jade eyes. "I'm not useless. I would only feel useless till the day I can't help you, but that would mean I never will feel that way. I promised you, didn't I? That I would take good care of you! ^^"

…Takeshi…

"Which would mean that I'm still going to get you and put this collar on." Yamamoto laughed out loud in victory with the cat now in his arms, he practically shouted, "GOT YOU! ^^"

"! Yamamoto you BASTARD YOU TRICKED ME!" Gokudera yelled back like he finally realized how his weakness for Yamamoto was his downfall to his doomsday. As he tried to squirm his way out of being captive, but Yamamoto has an iron grip. Eventually, he lost the struggle, and Yamamoto whistled out cheerfully as he fitted the collar in slowly to make sure it doesn't hurt Gokudera.

"DONE!" Yamamoto grinned happily to Gokudera, thinking how adorable he looked in it. He really, REALLY wanted to just spill everything he held within to him for so long.

"Gokudera, I love you." Yamamoto thought, smiling down at his cat. Gokudera stared at him like he just saw a slug on a cabbage on his plate. "… I think it looks great on you!" Yamamoto grinned, and he really meant it. The two shining emerald eyes blinked back, the bell tinkling at the slightest movement.

Staring down at himself, Gokudera reached the collar with his fingers, stroking the bell, it heard it tinkle. Surprised by how it reminded him about Yamamoto's joyous laughter, Gokudera smiled to himself. He really like it, but for now his pride's going to make him say how much he hated it.

"So?" Yamamoto asked. Gokudera stared back up. "I don't quite like it. It's uncomfortable, and it tickles." "I know you don't mean it." Yamamoto laughed at his negative-as-always Gokudera, playing the tip of his tail around with fingers. "Just don't take it out, okay?" Gokudera stared into his happy eyes that waited for an answer. He sighed, if it means that Yamamoto would be upset once he takes it off, which he can with his own fingers, then…

"If you piss me off, I'll just pull it off and rip it to shreds," Gokudera pouted, inverting his ears downwards. Yamamoto laughed as he picked the cat up to smell his fur. "You're impossible." Gokudera blushed as Yamamoto smelt his hair at the back of his head.

"Yamamoto, I really love you." He thought.

…

Later that night, Gokudera went to bed without a bath. Secretly, Yamamoto felt quite upset about it, but he doesn't want to upset his cat anymore, so he kept cheerful, whistling as he read the book he bought today.

"You know that thing is going to be useless till the very end right?" Gokudera pointed out, playing with the bell between his fingers. Yamamoto looked up to find his cat jingling the collar bell with its paw like he really enjoyed it. Yamamoto was happy that what he said earlier was definitely a lie. He then proceeded to read on, and stopped at a particular page, his eyes travelling slowly, as he seemed to be digest a sentence deeply. Gokudera stared at him suspiciously. Seriously, what's with that guy? Curious, he went over, jumped onto Yamamoto's lap to make himself comfortable, which he was just basically resting his head against his chest, sleeping beside the taller teen. Sighing at how cute he was, Yamamoto was defeated by it and caressed the feline gently with his hand, stroking the back of his ears. He swore he felt Gokudera purring against him.

"Trust me, this book will DEFINITELY come in handy some day." Yamamoto laughed as Gokudera fell asleep in his arms.

Yamamoto woke up the next day to find Gokudera curled up into a ball right on top of him, sleeping so soundly that Yamamoto can feel his breathing rate against him. Yamamoto realized that he had been hugging onto Gokudera ever so stubbornly throughout the night. To Yamamoto, Gokudera was just a cat that he didn't find anything strange about it at all.

For Gokudera's wake up call, the situation was ENTIRELY different.

Gokudera woke up and nearly nose-bleed himself to death. In is human prospective, Gokudera realized that he was literally RIGHT ON TOP of Yamamoto, him smiling back at Gokudera. Gokudera winced in embarrassment as he felt the urge to kiss him on the lips, finding Yamamoto looking really cute at that precise moment. Gokudera felt his face burning, so he used his hand to cover his mouth. "Damn it you bastard…" Gokudera thought. Yamamoto still had a hand on his back, as he had been caressing Gokudera since last night.

Gokudera was secretly happy that they were at least sharing a blanket, and that Yamamoto was kept away from the cold.

"Gokudera, ohayo," Yamamoto grinned. Gokudera blushed as he found himself propping the top of him with his arms by the side of Yamamoto's face, he looked up at Gokudera and smiled. "Good morning."

"Damn it… you…" Gokudera cursed out as he sighed and fell back to his chest, his hair veiling his blushing face. Yamamoto was in a state of confusion. He woke up to find Hayato fast asleep on him after he stroked him lovingly to his dreams, now he just so happen to wake up on his four paws, and then after greeting him, he slump back to sleep.

Gokudera is SURE full of surprises.

Then Yamamoto remembered something that he learnt from last night that caught the most of his attention.

_ Cats are well known to show their affections to others by contact on their noses. Show some love to your own cat by kissing them on their noses._

That was what it said in the book. "…" Yamamoto stared at the cat who looked extremely annoyed from being flustered. Here goes nothing.

Carefully, Yamamoto inched forward towards Gokudera who was lying on his chest. Just a little more… Yamamoto's heart raced as he prayed hard for a positive reaction from Gokudera leaning over…

CHU!

"…!" Gokudera's eyes opened abruptly as Yamamoto's lips made contact with his nose. Simply putting it in his prospective, Gokudera was kissed full on the lips by Yamamoto with passion and yearning. That was quite something to receive early in the morning.

"Yamamoto you…" Gokudera turned around, only to stare at Yamamoto's blushing face, looking away from the cat, mumbling something like, "I can't help it…"

Gokudera's face saddened by it, Yamamoto thinks that he is going to shout back and start calling him names. The last thing he wanted to do was to make Yamamoto think that he never liked him.

It was completely not obvious, but if it wasn't his inflated pride, Gokudera would just run up into his arms and just spill EVERYTHING he felt to the baseball player, how much he liked him, no, how much he LOVED him, how he appreciates all he has done for him, just simply everything.

The trouble is that Gokudera was too scared that he hurt the other teens feelingas Yamamoto looked away from him, clearly depressed with himself. Yamamoto thought he did something rather… well, stupid, since he knew that that wasn't enough to convince Gokudera how much he loved him and everything about him.

Until he felt a wet nose against his.

Surprised, he looked back to see the silver kitten nudging his nose softly against his… a tender kiss in other words. Gokudera was kissing Yamamoto back in his perspective, long and tender tasting his breath of sashimi and other raw seafood with his eyes closed to enjoy the moment's magic.

Yamamoto acknowledged it by slightly pushing his nose further back, which was to Gokudera, further deepening their sweet and longing kiss. He didn't understand how it worked, but he knew Gokudera was feeling the same thing for him. It was a dream come true for the tanned teenager. He was practically happy to tears as they kissed in each other's comforting presence, wishing how it won't end.

"Hayato I… I LOVE YOU! AHAHAHA! " Yamamoto finally had the courage to declare it out loud as his emotions were impatient to burst after being trapped inside too long for comfort. Gokudera's jade eyes widened in surprise, he never heard Yamamoto laugh like that before, is he experiencing true happiness for something he longed so much for? "Idiot," Gokudera bit Yamamoto's nose. Yamamoto let out a soft shout from the pain as his laughter subsided, "Hey, that kind of hurt okay, Gokudera?" then Gokudera fell onto him as he curled up, his tail swaying slowly as he listened to Yamamoto's heartbeat. "You shouldn't say it THAT loudly, even if it means you're really happy, idiot." Gokudera blushed.

"Hayato…" And with that the baseball player wrapped his arms around the tiny kitten. "I love you." He whispered into his ear. Gokudera remained silent, making sure Yamamoto can't see his rather rare grin of bliss that he never manage to smile out for so many years till today.

Tsuyoshi just went back to his bedroom after preparing all his ingredients for the store-holding later this morning. While passing his son's room, he heard a loud shout. "HAYATO I… I LOVE YOU!" Followed by a series of joyous laughter.

He sighed as he carried on walking. "My son can get quite emotional sometime. But seriously speaking, what does he see in that fiery little kitten?"


	4. Day 3

Later on, Yamamoto came running down in his baseball player's outfit, with Gokudera in his arms.

"Ohayo, OYAJI!" Yamamoto grinned at his Father, who was slicing something behind the counter. "Oh, Yamamoto, you look like you won a lottery! Are you really THAT excited about the game?" His father asked.

Yamamoto's silliest grin subsided into a warm smile as he looked down at Gokudera, who in turn looked up at Yamamoto, meowing while nudging closer for forty-winks.

He was really excited about the game, but this morning just made his day. He didn't win a lottery, he won something better, he won the heart of someone he beloved. "YEAH! I can't wait!" Yamamoto smiled as he rushed over to the counter for breakfast, setting Gokudera on his lap. Gokudera blushed as he sat on Yamamoto's lap, surrounded with his back against Yamamoto's front, two arms outstretched by his sides. He felt safe and warm in it.

Yamamoto then went on to eat his breakfast, so exuberant that he nearly forgot to swallow when he took the next bite. It choked him slightly, and Gokudera once again felt a twinge of worry as he shot up a little to check on Yamamoto.

Soon, Yamamoto was all set to go, and it a little sooner did he realize that some Namimori Middle fan girls from his fan club started whispering around when they found their idol over here, talking about fate and destiny. Gokudera rolled his eyes as he sat beside Yamamoto who was getting ready, swinging his bat repeatedly as practice, earning silent squeals from the restaurant all over, "Well then, I'm off Hayato!" Yamamoto smiled as he picked the kitten up to shower him with kisses all over. Gokudera just remain calm as he allowed Yamamoto to love him again and again, like a flimsy stuffed animal. He never said he hated it, though.

Gokudera turned around to face his lover. "Hey, I really can't?" Yamamoto's eyes saddened as he stated the fact reluctantly once again, "I'm sorry, if I could, I definitely will! But no pets allowed."

"…" Gokudera sulked to himself when Yamamoto gave him a farewell kiss on the nose, setting him back to the floor. Gokudera blushed from the kiss. "Then I'll be leaving, take good care Hayato~!" Yamamoto laughed as he dashed off, leaving Gokudera sitting at the entrance to his thoughts.

"Oh, Takeshi's gone now, but don't worry, you can hang out around the place, the customers seemed to love you!" Tsuyoshi laughed, picking the kitten up. Gokudera gulped as the fan girls of Yamamoto's fan club gave off a burning hell of an aura, signifying Gokudera's doom thanks to extreme jealousy. "I don't think that's it." Gokudera winced to pray that he'll live for tomorrow.

But right now, the silver little cat wasn't really in the mood, eyes narrowing from the lost of HIS presence, Gokudera trudged back into the room with floppy ears, dragging his tail behind him. Tsuyoshi stared at the cat as he took each painful paw steps back up to his son's room, smiling at how much the duo has bonded till their very presence was necessary for the other to live on.

So Gokudera spent the rest of his day isolated himself in the bedroom, sleeping on Yamamoto's pillow, reading some of his magazines, having a feel of his baseballs… but he really didn't get to do the one thing he wanted the most, hanging out with Takeshi himself.

Gokudera decided to take a nap, after all cats nap most of the time, and Gokudera can't do ANYTHING he likes when his just a cat. He can't go out to play in case he gets lost, he couldn't go to his favourite book store to grab a copy of 'Mysteries and Legends of the World' series.

Gokudera thought about how he was bounded with restrictions in life as a cat. He found out that if he keeps staying as a cat form in other people's eyes, he will living a meaningless life.

Tears unwittingly fell out of his cheeks as he hugged his folded legs close to him. How did he wish he could just yank the set of neko features of him! He didn't understand why he was crying, but he knew that it has something to do with Takeshi, he just didn't comprehend something.

Soon, Gokudera cried himself to sleep, right in the middle of the room.

An hour seemed to have passed.

Gokudera felt rather cold, and alone.

Waking up, the silver cat realized the room around him was dark and gloomy, and only the light coming out from the window was shining onto him with the frames of the window casting shadows on the floor.

Then there was a crack of lightning, and thunder came immediately after that with a deafening boom. Gokudera would usual shrug it off and continue with whatever he was doing. But with a body of a kitten, Gokudera felt scared out of his wits, jumping up as if someone shot at his foot. He momentarily felt his soul shrink into his body and with a burst of cold sweat, he dashed into the cabinet, trembling, burying his face into his knees. He kept scolding himself for being afraid of mere sound of thunder, too petrified to move.

Gokudera slowly came out from the cabinet with eyes filled with tears of terror. Starring at the blanket of thick grey thunderclouds, Hayato grew anxious, "A violent storm is definitely brewing…" Gokudera immediately thought of Takeshi. He didn't bring an umbrella, right? He'll get drenched!

Gokudera immediately mastered his little kitty courage to rush out. He saw where the umbrellas were before, just leaning against the shoe cabinet up stairs. The silver kitten nudged it off balance and grabbed the handle with its little mouth.

"I better hurry! Yamamoto's having a fever so he can't fall sick any further, I won't forgive myself if that happens…" Gokudera said to himself as he rushed downstairs with the umbrella in his hand. Tsuyoshi and the customers were too busy to notice a kitten looking not more than 4 years old rushing out of the restaurant into the terrible weather dragging an umbrella behind. Soon, Gokudera was running in the rain, the water puddles bursting under his feet as he dashed to Namimori Middle school, the rain drenching into his fur and to his skin, making him feel extremely cold and trembling.

Just when he was about to reach the school entrance, out walked 3 thugs from the corner of the pathway, they didn't had any umbrella with them, and they're in a FOUL mood from being stranded in the rain and forced to go home drench. Each of them looked ruthless, dangerous and heartless as well. They totally cracked when they saw a kitten forcing an umbrella behind him in the rain. "Just a bit more… Takeshi, wait for me." Gokudera struggling with the umbrella, which was starting to grow heavy from collecting rainwater in its fold.

"Oh? What do we have here?" One of the thugs approached the helpless and struggling kitten, all weak and wet. Soon they surrounded Gokudera.

"Bastards, stop blocking my way! I need to get to someone!" Gokudera yelled at them, breath trembling from the cold. The thugs laughed as one of them dug his ears. "How cute, a talking kitten? I don't give a shit to whoever you want to met, hand over the umbrella." The ear-digging thug said smugly.

Gokudera was helpless now. The umbrella was really heavy, and he was cold, weak and defenseless. Usually, Gokudera would have just blown them up with a few sticks of dynamite, but he doesn't have anywhere on him to carry ammunitions in his cat form. Gokudera was cowering reluctantly, trying his best to hiss menacingly, hoping it would ward them off, only to receive sarcastic cries of help for a reaction.

"JUST GIVE ME THE UMBRELLA, GOD DAMN IT!" One of them, laughed, snatching the umbrella away. Gokudera clung onto it stubbornly, "Like I would you son of a bitch!" Gokudera spat into his face, biting his hairy arm to sink his teeth into it as far and as painful as it could.

The injured gangster gave a yell from the pain and let the umbrella go, dropping Gokudera meanwhile. Seizing the opportunity, Gokudera made a dash for it as fast as his paws can carry him. Sadly, he wasn't fast enough from being exhausted, and the thugs took wide steps to catch up on him, starting to hit and beat him senseless. "Fuck you, you pest!" The thugs declared as their heavy fist descended upon him all over rapidly. Gokudera was too weak to even cry out his pain as he was almost passing out from all the bleeding and the bruises he receives. All he did was too winced as the three abused the kitten in the pouring rain.

But the kitten never let them take the umbrella. It was for Takeshi, and for him ONLY.

"It's really a shame that the game have to end just because of some bad weather…" The team's manager sighed as her boys went into shelter. "Well guys!" She clapped, "Great game! If the rain didn't pour, we would have tied with Higashi Kawa Middle…"

"I thought it went pretty well!" Yamamoto laughed at his manager, taking his change of clothes out from the locker. His other teammates sighed in defeat at that, like they get that rather often. "Come on, Takeshi! 3 HOME-RUNS today! You're our ace, man! You practically sent our team into the upperhand in no time flat once you got into the field! Of course that game was great for you! Not to mention that you are having a FEVER." They emphasized, amazed that Yamamoto performed just as well when he is ill.

"Oh, seriously?" Yamamoto laughed out as he sent his hand around his hair, sending some rainwater out of his it. "I thought it was teamwork, I mean, we did a great job together, right guys?" Yamamoto laughed his usual cheerful one, and it immediately brightened everyone's mood in the room. No one remembered that it was still raining outside.

"…Takeshi, how about you come over here for a sec," The manager had been watching the tall and handsome ace of her team for awhile now, and she can't keep silent anymore.

"Oh, Manager, be right there," Yamamoto was too elated to get home and be able to be with Gokudera again he didn't notice an unlike smirk coming from the lady at the corner in her nike cap.

"Yeah? Wassup, manager?" Yamamoto grinned as she pulled him into a corner, just the two of them alone. She laughed softly as she stared into Yamamoto's cheery eyes. "Please Takeshi, call me Tsuki-chan! ^^" She grinned, wrapping her hands to the back of Yamamoto's neck. Yamamoto didn't flinch or feel uncomfortable, since he was quite a naïve person. Laughing, he laughed nervously, "But isn't that a little informal?"

"It's okay if it's between you and me. So," She brought herself closer, her face just inching up on his, since she was slightly shorter than Yamamoto, "do you mind if I… call you Takeshi-kun?"

Yamamoto tilted his head and inverted his eyes, thinking long and hard. Tsuki sighed at how cute her crush is for being so unaware of what she was trying to say, "Well, if we're friends, okay! ^^" He grinned. Tsuki nearly heard herself squeal from being overjoyed. She started caressing his cheek with a palm. "You know what Takeshi-kun, you should invite all of us over tomorrow for a house-party, don't you think that's a FABULOUS idea…?" Her voice trailed off as she flashed a seductive smile in his way. Yamamoto was too blind to notice that. "Of course, after all we did do quite well in the game. I'll ask my oyaji if you folks can come over for lunch. You okay with sushi?"

She laughed sweetly at that offer. "Of course I do, Takeshi you're so amazing!"

Yamamoto scratched the back of his head and laughed at the compliment. "Nah, its nothing. Oh." He suddenly realized that he had to go home fast. Gokudera must be feeling really lonely now.

"Sorry, manag… Tsuki-chan. I have to head home now! ^^" He grinned back as he headed for his belongings. "Eh? Why the hurry?" Tsuki asked, disappointed that her crush had to leave her so abruptly.

"There's someone really important to me waiting at my house." Yamamoto smiled to himself thinking about a sleeping Gokudera on his bed.

"!" Tsuki didn't believe what she just heard, thinking that Yamamoto played with her just now and is just going to run back home for that someone.

"Okay then. Bye."

Yamamoto gave her a thumbs up, waved goodbye to his teammates who were just chilling out in the locker room and dashed off into the ran excitedly. Thinking that Gokudera may get hungry, he even stopped by the convenience store to buy him something to eat with his own savings. Dashing in the rain, Yamamoto couldn't help but to keep smiling at himself, thinking that each stride he took brought him closer to his beloved.

"LET ME GO!"

WHAM!

"TAKESHI!"

Then a loud screech of a cat's was heard behind a corner of the pathway. Yamamoto stopped running and stared at the direction of the pain-ridden cry. Who was that? And did he just hear his own name? Why was it filled with love and hurt? Curious and concerned, Yamamoto took a few steps down the path and looked left, only to find 3 brutal-looking mobsters violently abusing a…

Silver cat with beautiful green eyes.

! Yamamoto couldn't believe what he saw, the plastic bag in his hand slipped off and fell to the floor with a splash. Hayato laid trembling on the floor, with the colours red, blue and black all over his body. His face was perfect example of anguish. "Goku…dera…?" It was too painful to watch them attacking someone he loved for. With tears of anguish pouring out, Yamamoto had a change to his demanour. He wasn't cheerful and elated like before, just the COMPLETE opposite. He was shocked, desperate, and REALLY furious.

"HAYATO!" Yamamoto called out with a broken heart as he dashed forward, slightly stumbling from too much depression. He couldn't take it. Yamamoto charged forward as his fist landed onto one of the ruffian's faces, hitting him on the cheek and nose with a loud bang. He cried out in pain as he stumbled back.

"YOU SHITFACE!" The two other thugs cursed Yamamoto, but he was also just as angry with them. "Stop bullying the kitten you IDIOTS!" He shouted into their faces, he felt rather disgusted with himself for using such words that was strictly forbidden to be on his vocabulary, but Gokudera was hurt, and they did that to him. He couldn't feel angrier with them for what they have done.

And angrier with himself for not being there to protect Hayato.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he found an umbrella lying by Hayato's side. It was the exact same one he has in his house. Gokudera came running for him under the pouring rain just to fetch him with an umbrella? Just to ensure I don't get caught in the rain? He did all that even when he's just a kitten? Yamamoto's tears came pouring out again as he looked at Gokudera, lying unconsciously on the floor, all bruised and bleeding.

The two thugs were REALLY pissed with Yamamoto. But before they could strike him, Yamamoto defended himself, swiftly scooping up the drenched and fatigued cat on the floor, hugging him close to himself so Gokudera at least gets some body warmth to sustain a little longer.

After all, Gokudera is a frail little cat, and is exposed to too much danger outside in this world for now. And Yamamoto already made a promise to protect him, and take good care of him.

And he failed.

Meanwhile, Gokudera was still a little conscious then, and he understood himself how much he loved to be surrounded by Yamamoto's tender and comfort embrace, but he couldn't feel anything from being to numb. Soon, he surrendered himself to the world of oblivion. Suppressing his tears overwhelming with sadness and pain, Yamamoto turned and ran, grabbing his plastic bag as he ran down the bend. "OI! STOP RIGHT THERE YOU PUNKASS!" They yelled out as they started chasing Yamamoto. He didn't stop running, wincing as his tears fell with the rain. Yamamoto dashed on as he finally stopped hearing all the cursing from the vulgar thugs, till he finally burst back to his house.

"Oh, Takeshi, welcome back…"

"THERE'S NO TIME!" Yamamoto called out desperately with Gokudera all beaten-up and unconscious in his arms. "WHERE'S THE FIRST AID KIT!" A few customers stop and stared, even his father is quite taken aback, "…Up in the bathroom, in this second closet." Tsuyoshi hitched a thumb over his shoulders. Yamamoto hugged Gokudera tighter, letting him rest his head against Yamamoto's shoulder as he dashed up to the bathroom, pull the kit out of his place and flew back into his room.

Yamamoto was in full-blown panic mood as he anxiously set Gokudera down. Throughout the whole running, Gokudera couldn't stop himself from shivering. Yamamoto then realized that if he don't do something quick, Gokudera's going to die from hypothermia. He bit his lip hardly down to control his emotions, gently drying the cat with a blanket. Then he went down to the kit and brought out some gauze bandages. Trying his best, Yamamoto gently wrapped the bandages around Gokudera's limbs and the middle of his body, where he was injured the most. One look and anyone would know that it wasn't done with much profession, but Yamamoto really wanted to do this himself, since it was all his fault. Yamamoto was relieved that Gokudera didn't break anything.

Soon, Yamamoto fed his lover some water with his hands and carefully tucked him in, letting him have the whole bed to himself. Yamamoto then sat down by the side of the bed with his chin on the mattress, watching over Gokudera as he slept, blood staining his blanket and mattress, at least he wasn't bleeding profusely…

"Takeshi?" it was soft and filled with worry.

Yamamoto turned to the door. His oyaji was standing there, looking really concerned. "Can I come in?" Takeshi turned back to the sleeping cat and nodded. His father sighed and strolled in, squatting beside the clearly depressed Yamamoto.

"Don't feel upset anymore, okay?" Tsuyoshi patted his son's back in comfort.

"Oyaji,"

"Hm?"

"I'm a useless person." Yamamoto cried again as looked at Gokudera's wounds, feeling angry at himself. He grabbed a bunch of blanket and clenched his fist tightly in shame. His father saw him starring at the silver cat. He patted his son. It wasn't his son anymore, the Takeshi he knew is someone who would smile like everything's okay, but this time the senior knew that the presence of the injured kitten simply tore his son's heart into a million pieces. "No you are not,"

"I wasn't there to help him, I just let the ruffians brutally abuse him in the rain. I'm stupid, I'm a stupid and useless person who can't even protect something I care for." He dropped his face into the futon, wetting it with his tears. "There, there Takeshi, there's no need to feel bad about it, I'm sure Hayato neko will understand how much you love him, I think he's already happy to see you coming for him."

"Oyaji…"

"Right now, we can only pray that he'll be fine. But I think he will. I bet he doesn't want to die seeing Takeshi crying." Tsuyoshi patted his back, grinning at his son. "So cheer up, I think little Hayato loves it when you smile, and it will definitely feel a lot better! ^^"

"Arrigato, oyaji," Yamamoto flashed a sad smiled at his father. "Hey, no problem my son, any time!" He laughed as he left the room to continue running the store, leaving the depressed Takeshi to look after the kitten in painful silence.

Gokudera woke up a few hours later. Looking up at the clock, he realized that it was already late in the middle of the night. He found himself shirtless and covered in bandages, his head pounding down on him. Groaning from the pain, he placed a hand on his forehead. The first thought that came to his mind was whether I dragged Yamamoto into my mistake as well, and if he was hurt. It was still raining outside, like it did when he was violently beaten, and thin threads of moonlight shining gently through the window.

Gokudera felt scared.

He wanted to run away and hide.

He was defenseless and easily picked on, and there was NOTHING he could do about it.

He don't even want to live anymore, it was all meaningless if he would let other people hurt him like he was never able to sense pain. He finally understood what animals went through when it came to animal abuse.

Gokudera cried to himself as he folded his knees in. Then he realized that someone was holding onto his hand, and it felt really warm and comfortable… Turning around, he found Yamamoto asleep, resting his head against the mattress. Gokudera blushed as Yamamoto looked utterly cute when he's asleep, his lips slightly parted, begging Gokudera to taste the forbidden fruit. Gokudera smirked as he pushed his head, sending him resting his head on his right. Yamamoto smiled with such a familiar attitude, even if he's sleeping. He slowly opened his eyes to find the silver kitten close to his face, pressing a paw against his cheek, against the soft light, Gokudera's fur looked so soft and sweet, his eyes stood out like gems in the dark. He looked beautiful.

"Ha…Hayato!" Yamamoto shot up and grabbed Gokudera like he was afraid to lose him, hugging him tightly. Gokudera winced a little, and shocked, Yamamoto let go. "Hayato! Did I hurt you? Is there anywhere else that you feel pain or discomfort?" Gokudera looked into Yamamoto's eyes. Behind his usual cheerful and beautiful hazel eyes, tears were trembling. Gokudera felt his heart sink.

"Not enough for me to let you go," The little silver cat went over to lick Yamamoto's tears off his face with his small rough tongue, "You know how much I hate it when you cry." Yamamoto was rather surprised by it, laughing a little from how much it tickled, but he just smiled to himself as Gokudera continued to clean his tear-stained face. "Don't do that again," Yamamoto stroked the little worried kitten.

"Huh?" Gokudera cuddled into Yamamoto's arms. "Please don't do that for me. You're just a cat now, you are defenseless! There's nothing you can do to protect yourself! Do you know how worried I was!" Yamamoto slightly shouted at Hayato, looking like he was about to cry again. Gokudera purred against his neck in sad apology as painful memories flooded him too suddenly for his body to handle. It was true, he was really, really scared, and felt like no one was there for him when he was in danger then. "… miu~ miu~"

Yamamoto's eyes widened when he heard soft whimper of a kitten's, and all of a sudden he felt like he phrased his words wrongly. He didn't really mean to say that Gokudera wasn't weak and helpless, he just wanted to tell his beloved that he didn't have to hurt himself just to make sure that Yamamoto is okay. He couldn't bring himself to learn that it was HIS fault that Gokudera got hurt. Now he made him upset.

"Ah… AH Hayato… that isn't what I really meant! I…" Yamamoto stuttered as placed a thumb right underneath the cat's wet eyes, wiping the tears of with a wave of it. The poor little frightened kitten clung onto his shirt with obvious pain: Don't let me go. His entire body trembling. "Just… just don't risk your life for me again. It's really painful for me to see you hurt, especially if it's for me. I'm sorry that this has to happen to you, and that I couldn't keep that promise… you are really, really important to me." Gokudera stopped crying, slumping into his arms.

"You don't understand as well," Gokudera spoke in his arms after he assure that Yamamoto's tears won't flow anymore.

"Huh?"

"Do you think that I'm only the one who is important to you? While you're having that mindset, are you aware that there's someone who cares for you just as much?" Gokudera kissed him passionately on the lips with all the love he could ever give on Takeshi.

"Hayato," was Yamamoto could say, his name out loud in need as he felt his wet little nose bump against his and kept there for a beautifully long period of time, like the name itself will cure his pain-ridden heart. "I won't let this happen to you again."

"Idiot, do you think that's enough to get rid of me? I may be a cat but I'm not stupid," Hayato placed a paw on his lover's forehead and sunk his claws in a little. Yamamoto laughed at his playfulness despite it hurt. He was glad Gokudera was still acting like himself despite the bruises upon his body.

"Oh… I missed some... here, let me help," Yamamoto smiled serenely as he took his shirt off to gently wipe the bloodstains off. Gokudera went scarlet red"…" Gokudera looked down to his lap as he sat there by the edge of the bed, with Yamamoto squatting beside him cleaning his face gentler, making sure he doesn't hurt Gokudera any more He leaned so close, they lips nearly touched. Gokudera went scarlet red.

"…Takeshi?"

"Hmph?" Yamamoto asked, looking into his jade green eyes, smiling.

"I'm sorry that I made you worry."

"Yeah. Don't be," Yamamoto got Gokudera into his arms again, smiling to himself at the other side. "It must be scary back then, I'm just really happy that you're safe. Here you go," Yamamoto smiled at his stunned expression as he went over to pick up the plastic bag that was long forgotten at the end of the room. He pulled the content out of the bag, and it was a bottle of fresh milk, he poured some into his cupped hands and passed it to the cat. "Hungry?"

"…" Gokudera heard his stomach rumble. His fatigue had made him REALLY hungry. Hesitantly, the kitten came forward for a drink. Gokudera tipped his head as he drank, making sure his fringe was enough to cover his stunned and uncomfortable expression. Yamamoto smiled as he wiped Hayato's mouth with the end of his shirt.

Soon, they were ready for bed. Gokudera was resting his head against Yamamoto's shoulder, while Yamamoto was reading his cats guide, his other hand never stop touching and caressing the ears and back of his lover.

"You must be tired. Don't you want to sleep now, Takeshi?" Gokudera looked up in concern. Yamamoto looked down and smiled, "It's okay, you can sleep first," he tickled the bottom of Gokudera's chin, trying out the new method to please his little kitten. He received a pleasuring purr in reply.

"If only if you are this studious in terms of academic…" Gokudera mumbled, unconsciously lifting his chin to beg for more.

Yamamoto just smiled at that, feeling too lost in his eyes to reply.

"…" The room was filled with companionable silence as they laid side by side each other, enjoying the other's presence.

"When do you think this will end? Do you think I'm going to be like this forever? If so, will I still be able to love you?" Gokudera asked out loud, breaking the beautiful silence. Yamamoto kissed his ears as he tenderly brought Gokudera back into his arms, resting his chin down to smell his silver back fur. "Don't worry, till then, I promise I'll take good care of you."

Gokudera pressed his head closer to Yamamoto's chest, swaying his tail around slowly. "… You still are a yakyuu baka…" and with that, he nuzzled closer and soon fell asleep. Yamamoto smiled back at the sleeping kitten. "… you forgot the 'my'."


End file.
